


A Matter of Taste

by ElvenAvari



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Drabble, Jakeward, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 12:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3249167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenAvari/pseuds/ElvenAvari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has different tastes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Matter of Taste

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Let me count the ways..."

Edward held the thin poetry book in one hand. The fingers of his other hand carded themselves through Jacob’s hair. He knew by the slowness of Jacob’s heartbeat and his relaxed breathing that he was nearly asleep.   
  
“How do I love thee, let me count the ways…” Edward said quietly. “I love thee to the depth and breadth and height…”   
  
Jacob shifted with a soft grunt. “…I hate that damn poem.”   
  
Edward grinned.


End file.
